Varian Wrynn
'''Varian Wrynn '''war ein männlicher Mensch und der König von Sturmwind, sowie der militärische Befehlshaber der Allianz bis zum erneuten Einfall der Legion nach dem Sieg über Gul'Dan in der Höllenfeuerzitadelle in Draenor. In jungen Jahren überlebte Varian die Verwüstungen der Orc-Invasion in Azeroth, den Ersten Krieg, der mit der Ermordung seines Vaters König Llane Wrynn endete. Jahre später eroberte Varian Sturmwind zurück, leitete den Wiederaufbau der Stadt in die Wege, heiratete die wunderschöne Tiffin Wrynn und zog seinen Sohn Anduin groß, den er nach dem großen Allianzhelden Anduin Lothar benannt hatte. Lange nachdem sich die Wogen des Dritten Krieges geglättet hatten, wurde Varian von Untergebenen der schwarzen Drachin Onyxia entführt und in zwei Wesen aufgeteilt: in eines, das seine Stärke und Entschlossenheit verkörperte, und in ein anderes ohne jegliche Willenskraft. Der Drache hatte gehofft, Varians Qualitäten als Krieger zu vernichten, trotzdem jedoch mit dem schwächeren König als Marionette über Sturmwind herrschen zu können. Doch Varians stärkere Hälfte entkam seinen Entführern und machte sich einen neuen Namen als legendärer Gladiator Lo'Gosh, der Geisterwolf. Nachdem er seine beiden Hälften wiedervereint und seinen Thron zurückgewonnen hatte, führte König Wrynn den Feldzug gegen den Lichkönig in Nordend an und verteidigte sein Reich gegen die Schrecken von Todesschwinges Kataklysmus. In jüngster Zeit ist Varians Aufmerksamkeit auf seine alten Feinde in der Horde gerichtet, und viele in seinem Rat befürchten, dass ihr König einen weiteren jahrelangen Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz anstrebt. Varians stetiges Bemühen, seine Kriegerinstinkte mit seinen Pflichten als König ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, ist nach der Zerstörung Theramores und dem Kampf um den Kontinent Pandaria wichtiger als je zuvor. Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Varian Wrynn wurde als Sohn von König Llane Wrynn, dem Herrscher des Königreiches von Sturmwind, geboren. Als Erbprinz sollte er eigentlich eine schöne, fröhliche, sorglose Kindheit und Jugend durchleben. Doch Varian wurde in turbulente Zeiten hineingeboren. Sein Vater kämpft gegen die orcische Horde, welche sein Heimatland und seine Untertanen mit Krieg und Verwüstung bedroht. Gemeinsam mit dem Ritter Anduin Lothar sorgte sich Llane stets um Sturmwind. Die Menschen von Sturmwind hielten stand, jedoch hatten sie nicht mit Verrat gerrechnet. Garona Halforcen hatte sich mit Anduin Lothar und seinem Vater angefreundet und Lothar geholfen den verräterischen Wächter Medivh zu töten, denn dieser hatte die Orcs in ihre Welt gebracht. Doch Garona war immer eine Waffe der Horde gewesen, ohne dies selbst zu wissen. Der Hexer Gul'dan hatte sie mit einem Kontrollzauber belegt und ihr befohlen Llane zu ermorden. Ohne ihren entschlossenen König verloren die Verteidiger ihre Hoffnung und die Orcs stürmten Sturmwind. Außer sein Leben sollte der junge Prinz nun alles verlieren. Er war Zeuge geworden, wie sein Vater von seiner treuen Freundin ermordet wurde und seine Heimatstadt in Flammen aufging. Er wurde von Anduin Lothar und dem Magus Khadgar aufgelesen .Mit ihnen und einer Armee aus Flüchtlingen segelte er nach Lordaeron. Exil in Lordaeron Die Flüchtlingsflotte von Sturmwind sollte nach einer langen und kräftezehrenden Überfahrt die Küste Lordaerons erreichen. Nach einer kurzen Rast in Süderstade waren Prinz, Ritter und Magier gewillt König Therenas vor der Gefahr am Horizont zu warnen . Am Hof der Hauptstadt berrichteten Sie dem Monarchen von den Orcs und der Horde. Der König handelte schnell und gründete gemeinsam mit anderen Herrschern und Anführern der Menschheit die Allianz von Lordaeron. Der Krieg war für die Allianz siegreich zu Ende gegangen, jedoch verlor Anduian Lothar dabei sein Leben. Varian sollte sein Exil am Hofe von Lordaeron verbringen. Therenas sollte nach Anduin ein wichtiger Mentor von Varian werden. Freundschaft mit Arthas Am Hofe von Lordaeron lernte Varian Wrynn den jungen Kronprinzen von Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil kennen. Anfangs noch von der Flucht aus seiner Heimat traumatisiert, freundete er sich schnell mit dem jüngeren Prinzen an. Varian erzählte ihm, was er empfand als sein Vater ermordet wurde und seine Heimat in Ruinen lag. Da im zweiten Krieg keine Waffenmeister oder Krieger zur Verfügung standen, versuchte (der für ein Kind große) Varian den weniger sportlichen Arthas im Kampf auszubilden, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Doch die Trainigsstunden mit Varian sollten Arthas prägen. Als Arthas zum Paladin geweiht wurde, fand die Zeremonie in der Kathedrale des heiligen Lichts in Sturmwind statt. Als der zum Todesritter gewordene Prinz, seinen Vater mit Frostgram tötete, dachte er an die Worte Varians. Als der König von Sturmwind von dieser schrecklichen Tat hörte, erklärte er seinen nun ehemals besten Freund zum größten Verräter der Allianz. Erste Amtszeit Mit Hilfe der anderen Königreiche der Menschen konnte Sturmwind recht schnell wieder im alten Glanz erscheinen. Mit Achtzehn stieg er auf den Thron von Sturmwind. Therenas war unglaublich stolz, Varian hatte sich zu einem großherzigen, aber entschlossenen Monarchen entwickelt. In den Jahren in seinem Haushalt war Varian zu seinem zweiten Sohn geworden. Die Steinmetzgilde unter Edwin van Cleef arbeitete fleißig um sich und seinem Volk eine neue und bessere Zukunft aufzubauen. Varian Wrynn indessen fand eine Königin: Tiffin Wrynn. Diese schenkte ihm recht schnell einen Sohn, welchen er nach seinem Vater und dessen treuesten Gefährten bennante: Anduin Llane Wrynn, Erbe des Throns von Sturmwind. Doch dan überschlugen Sich die Ereignisse: Varian Wrynn war auch nach all den Jahren voller Zorn und Hass den Orcs gegenüber. Während er die versprengten Clans jagte und ganz besonders Garona, welche er in Sturmwind vor Gericht stellen wollte, übernahm das Adelshaus von Sturmwind die Amtsgeschäfte des Königs. Dieses war von, der als Katharana Prestor getarnten, Onyxia unterwandert worden. Sie verweigerten der Steinmetzgilde die Bezahlung. Es kam zu Unruhen, die damit endeten dass die Königin Tiffin Wrynn von einem geworfenen Stein getötet und die Steinmetzgilde verbannt wurde. Die Handwerker wurden zur Bruderschaft der Defias und terrorisierten nun die Landbevölkerung von Westfall. Auch außenpolitisch gab es Ärger: die Allianz bröckelte ,die Hochelfen von Quel'thalas hatten das Bündnis bereits verlassen und auch Gilneas und Stromguarde hatte diesen Schritt bereits begangen. Varian hingegen schwor seinem Mentor und Gastgeber Therenas immer Hilfe und Beistand. Doch nur schwer kam er aus jener Depression heraus, welche ihm nach Tiffins Tod überwältigt hatte. Er sah seinen Sohn aufwachsen und schwor eine bessere Welt für sein sein Sohn und Volk zu schaffen. Dritter Krieg Varian Wrynn hörte natürlich von der Katastrophe in Lordaeron und schickte Truppen in den Norden. Doch der Armee gelang es nur die Stadt Süderstade zu halten und die Zugwindspitze zu erobern. Verschwinden Nach dem dritten Krieg und einer Welt im Chaos sehnte sich Varian Wrynn nach dem von ihm angestrebten Frieden. Er bat Jaina Prachtmeer Kontakt nach Orgrimmar aufzunehmen um Thrall zu einer Friedenskonferenz nach Theramore einzuladen. Doch Varian Wrynn wird vorher von den Defias verschleppt. Diese bringen ihn zu Onyxia. Diese zweiteilt den den jungen König mit einem Ritual, in einen starken Varian und schwachen Varian. Der starke Varian ist entschlossen, wird aber sehr schnell zornig, der andere Varian ist charmant und verfügt über Varians überzeugende Aura, ist aber schwach und unentschlossen. Onyxia will ihn zu ihrem Instrument machen. Doch die Naga greifen das Ritual an. Der starke Varian nimmt den Kampf gegen die Seewesen auf, wird aber in den Ozean gezogen. Der schwache Varian wird von Onyxia verschleppt. Champion des purpurroten Rings Der starke Varian wird ohne Gedächtnis an Kalimdors östlicher Küste angespühlt. Er wird von einem Krokolisten angegriffen, den er problemlos töten kann. Ein Gladiatorenmeister der Orcs, Rhegar Erdenwut beobachtet den Kampf und ist von den Fähigkeiten des Menschen beeindruckt. Da dieser sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, kommt dem Schamanen gelegen, er nimmt den starken Varian gefangen und will ihn als Ersatz für seinen getöteten Helden Blutauge verwenden. In Orgrimmar will er diesen mit seinem Druiden Broll Bärenpelz und der jungen Blutelfenschurkin Vaalera Sainguinar für das Turnier im Düsterbruch vorbereiten. Der als "Krokifutter" bekannte Varian bekommt den Zwist zwischen den beiden Elfen mit, beide streiten andauernd über die Kultur, die Geschichte und die Politik der beiden Rassen. In Orgrimmar fordert der Goblin Sparkeye Rhegar heraus, sein Team soll gegen das Andere antreten. Vaalera und Broll werden von dem Tauren, einem Troll und einem Untoten besiegt, was auf Vaalera zurückzuführen ist, da sie Broll Mana entzog und dieser nicht in die Bärform wechseln konnte. Varian sieht seine Kameraden in Not und verfällt in Rage. Beinahe problemlos verletzt er den Tauren tödlich, schneidet dem Troll einen Arm ab und zerlegt den Untoten. Sparkeyes Team ist kampfunfähig. Der Schwertmeister Hyku Steeledge ist nicht beeindruckt und will die beiden Elfen töten. Varian will seine Freunde noch immer beschützen und tötet den Klingenmeister. Seine Klingen gehen in Varians Besitz über. In der Halle der Legenden sollen die Gladiatoren Waffen wählen, sie sollen ihnen im Düsterbruch gute Dienste leisten. Broll sucht sich einen Bärenförmigen Stab aus, Vaalera ein paar exzellent verarbeitete Dolche und Krokifutter wählt einen Gürtel in Löwenform. Als er diesen berührt, hat er einen Flashback und erinnert sich an den Gürtel, dieser gehörte einst Anduin Lothar. Ausserdem erinnerte er sich an einen ganz bestimmten Spruch, den Anduian ihm in seiner Kindheit immer wieder sagte : "Jeder Sturm endet einmal". Am nächsten Tag fliegt die Gruppe mit einem Zeppelin nach Düsterbruch. Krokifutter stellt schon vor dem Turnier seine Kraft unter Beweis: Er hält den in Bärenform verwandelten Broll davon ab ein Ogerkind zu töten. Im Einzelkampf besiegt er all seine Feinde: zum Ärger der Zuschauer überwältigt er einen Eistroll indem er ihn mit einem Schwertwurf problemlos tötet. Im Dreierkampf gelangt das Team bis ins Finale. Sie kämpfen gegen eine Ogergruppe der Gordunni. Wieder sind seine Kameraden in Gefahr, und wieder rettet er den Tag. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Kraft tötet er die drei Oger. Die begeisterten ,meist der Horde angehörenden, geben ihm den Ehrentitel "Lo'gosh-Geisterwolf". Die Gruppe gewinnt das Turnier und macht Rehgar zu einem sehr reichen Mann, er hat nun ausgesorgt. Ein, mit einem bestimmten roten Tuch bekleideter Mann, hat Varian im Ring erkannt. Da er viel Geld verloren hat, verkauft er diese Information an Onyxia. Diese setzt einen Killer auf ihn an.... Flucht durch Kalimdor Valeera wird von Rhegar an eine Grimmtotem verkauft. Deshalb will er sich in Donnerfels nach einem Tauren als Ersatz umsehen. In den Teichen der Visionen will Broll etwas gegen Lo'goshs Flashbacks tun, denn wenn im Kampf soetwas passiert, könnte das tödlich enden. Lo'gosh sieht seine Frau, die ihm sagt das sein Sohn ihn braucht. Doch die beiden werden von einem von Magatha Grimmtotem beschworenen Elementar angegriffen, sie plant eine von Rehgar ausgebildete Armee aufzustellen .Doch die beiden erfahrenen Kämpfer vernichten das Wesen. Dann treffen Lo'gosh und Broll auf den Erzdruiden Haamul Runentotem. Dieser erzählt Lo'gosh die Geschichte des Wolfgottes Goldrinn und schenkt ihnen eine Hippogryphenfeder. Mit ihrer Macht kann Broll den Hippogryphen Scharfkralle rufen der die beiden aus die Stadt schafft. Auch Valeera ist entkommen, doch sie verpasst die beiden knapp, bekommt aber mit das Magatha Informationen an einen Killer weitergibt. Rehgar scheint wegen seines Verlustes recht gelassen zu sein,doch Er spürt das er freie Herzen nicht gefangen halten kann und lässt Sie ziehen,Er selbst hat ja ausgesorgt.Broll und Lo'gosh erreichen die Kriegshymnenschlucht.Sie helfen der Allianz dort eine Schlacht zu gewinnen,bis Broll seinem Zorn nachgibt und das Eschental bald in einem Sturm vernichtet.Erst als Lo'gosh ihn niederschlägt kehrt Ruhe ein.Die Cousine des Druide erzählt ihm von dem Tod von Brolls Tochter am Hyjal und der Drachenfigur des Remulos.Denn seitdem kann Er nurnoch die Bärenform annehmen,die anderen Tiergeister haben Sich von ihm abgewannt.Die Statue wurde nach der Schlacht von Furlborgs der Distelfelle mitgenommen. Doch diese sind von der Statue korrumpiert worden.Während die Bärwesen einige Harpyen abschlachten dringen die Zwei in den Bau ein.Dort beschafft sich Broll die Statue und beginnt mit dem Reinigungsritual im smaragsgrünen Traum.Lo'gosh muss sich mit einigen Furlborgs und einem wütenden grünen Drachen messen.Kurz bevor der Drache ihn überwältigt erwacht Broll wieder.Er hat seinen Zorn besiegt und die Tiergötter sind ihm wieder wohl gesonnen. In Darnassus soll Tyrande Whisperwind herausfinden was mit Lo'goshs Gedächtnis los ist.Während Sie zum Tempel der Elune gehen muss Broll Bärenpelz die Statue an Fandral Hirschhaupt übergeben.Lo'gosh traut dem Erzdruiden nicht,doch Broll beruhigt ihn,dieser kann die Staute nicht verwenden.Tyrande spürt den dunklen Zauber der auf Lo'gosh gelegt wurde,doch Sie selbst kann nichts tun,höchstens Jaina Prachtmeer könnte Abhilfe schaffen.Also fliegen die zwei nach Theramore.Während die zwei die Reise problemlos überstehen überwältigt Vaalera den Mörder der auf Lo'gosh angesetzt wurde. In Theramore finden Aegwynn und Jaina Prachtmeer heraus wer dieser Mann ist. Es ist der verschwundene Varian Wrynn. Was merkwürdig ist, denn dieser ist gerade nach Sturmwind zurückgekehrt. Dieser droht in Onyxias Bann zu fallen. Da Anduin Wrynn findet das mit seinem Vater etwas nicht stimmt versucht die Drachendame, in Katarana Prestors Form, ihn ruhigzustellen. Das findet auch König Magni Bronzebart als er verärgert Sturmwind verlässt. Aber Jaina Prachtmeers geheimer Gast soll bald im Halfen von Menethil ankommen. Reise nach Sturmwind Während der Überfahrt von Theramore nach Menethil wird die Gruppe von Naga angegriffen.Die Helden können die Naga vernichten,Lo'gosh jedoch erhält seine markannten Narben und Valeera Sainguinar wird Magiesüchtig.Im Hafen kämpfen Sie zusammen mit Thargas Ambossar gegen Defias.Dann brechen Sie nach Eisenschmiede auf.Im Sumpfland treffen Sie auf Onyxias nächsten Killer,den Blutelfenhexenmeister Vendellin Soulfire.Dieser wirkt auf Valeera das Mal von Kathra'Natir und beschwört eine Schreckenswache.Die Wache wird überwältigt und Lo'gosh schlägt dem Hexer den Kopf ab. Valeera indessen leidet unter dem Magieentzug.Von einem angreifenden Dunkeleisenzwerg erfährt die Gruppe das der Dunkeleisenclan den Thandolübergang sprengen will.Sie haben Varians Mentor Hjalmar Ambossar gefangen genommen.Die Helden wollen ihn retten,doch Valeeras Sucht sorgt fast dafür das das Unternehmen scheitert.Hjalmar opfert sich damit die Brücke stehen bleibt.Mit Hilfe von Magni Bronzebarts Zeppelinangriff können Sie dennoch den Sieg erringen. In Eisenschmiede wird Lo'gosh fast ermordet,doch Valeera kann in ihrer Sucht unabischtlich den als Menschen getarnten schwarzen Drachen entlarfen.Broll tötet ihn mit einem Blitz.Magni und die Helden sind sich einig,in Sturmwind stimmt so manches nicht.Anduin hatte Marshall Windsor den Befehl gegeben das Verschwinden seines Vaters zu untersuchen.Doch der Marshall wurde in die Schwarzfelstiefen verschleppt.Während Vaalera ihre Sucht in Eisenschmiede besiegt dringen die anderen Helden in die Zwergenfestung ein.Sie töten Verhörmeisterin Gerstahn und können entkommen. thumb|left|288pxIn Sturmwind will General Marcus Jonathan Sie nicht in die Stadt lassen.Erst als Er von Windsor ermahnt wird kommen Sie hinein.Die beiden Varians eröffnen einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann.Onyxia indessen tötet Windsor und kiddnapt Anduin,den flieht Sie aus der Stadt.Die beiden Könige wollen ihren Sohn retten und reisen nach Theramore.Jaina Prachtmeer übergibt ihnen Zwillingsklingen Shalla'tor und Ellemayne und verrät den Standort von Onyxias Hort.Sie hebt den Drachenzauber auf und die Gruppe dringt in den Hort vor.Die beiden Varians kämpfen gegen den Drachen während der Rest die Welpen bekämpft.Mit dem Zauber den Sie schon einmal gewirkt hat will Sie die beiden noch Einmal spalten.Doch der schwache Varian wirft sich vor den Starken.Der Zauber vereeint Sie wieder.Mit seiner neuen Klinge Shalamayne tötet König Varian Wrynn Onyixa.Nach dem Kampf wird der Kopf des Drachen nach Sturmwind gebracht.Broll versiegelt die Drachenhöhle mit Pflanzen. Friedenskonferenz in Theramore Auf dem Weg nach Theramore schlagen Jaina Prachtmeer und Anduin Wrynn Varian vor die zuvor gescheiterte Friedenskonfernz neu anzusetzen.Der König ist einverstanden,Er bietet Valeera und Broll Sturmwind als ihr neues Heim an.Die Blutelfin ist begeistert,Sie hat endlich ein Zuhause.Jaina informiert währendessen Thrall darüber das der König heimgekehrt ist.Broll Bärenpelz indessen wird von Fandral Hirschhaupt nach Darnassus gerufen und bricht auf.Später erreichen Thrall und einige Kor'kron Theramore.Seine Berater sind auch dabei: der ungestürme Garrosh Höllschrei und ein alter Bekannter:Rehgar Erdenwut. Dieser ist überrascht,Er wusste das "Lo'gosh" gut ausgebildet war,aber das er ein König war konnte Er nicht ahnen.Thrall und Varian haben indessen mit Verhandlungen begonnen.Sie wollen Gemeinsam gegen die Geißel vorgehen und Holz aus Elwynn gegen Kupfer aus Durotar handeln.Garrosh hält nichts vom Verhandeln und will Krieg,doch Anduin bringt ihn mit wenigen Worten zum Schweigen. Der Schattenhammerclan hat mitbekommen was Horde und Allianz planen und fürchtet den Frieden zwischen diesen beiden Gruppen.Cho'gall hat jemanden gefunden der Varian bestimmt in Rage bringen wird: die von ihm kotrollierte Garona Halforcen soll ein Killerkommando nach Theramore führen.Als Varian die Halborcin endeckt lässt Er all seinen Hass gegen die Orcs aus.Das beleidigt Thrall und ganz besonders Garrosh.Auch den Streit wer die paralysierte Schurkin bekommt entzweit König und Kriegshäuptling.Ihren Sohn Me'dan hingegen kümmert Varian nicht besonders.Die Verhandlungen sind fehlgeschlagen.Wütend verlässt Varian die Stadt,Er hat gesagt das Er sich Garona noch holen wird. Am Hafen von Sturmwind In Sturmwind stellt Varian Wrynn eine Allianzflotte auf die unter dem Kommando von Bolvar Fordragon nach Nordend segeln und den Lichkönig stürzen sollen.Am Hafen sieht Er die ersten Schiffe segeln,doch dann greift die Geißel Sturmwinds Hafen an.Um die bereits auf der See befindlichen Schiffe zu beschützen greifen die Krieger von Sturmwind die Untoten an.Mit Hilfe von Fliegern aus Eisenschmiede könen Sie die angreifende Nekropole abschießen. Ereignisse in Nordend In Nordend gründet Bolvar die Expedition Valianz.Sie ist nach Varian benannt und untersteht seinem Kommando.In der Valianzfeste errichtet Er Lo'gosh eine Statue.Bolvar Fordragon jedoch wird an der Pforte des Zorns von Verrätern der Verlassenen getötet.Varian sinnt in seiner Wut nach Rache an Sylvanas Windläufer.Doch Jaina Prachtmeer hat Kontakt mit Thrall aufgenommen,in Unterstadt wurde geputscht,Varimathras hat im Namen der Legion die Kontrolle übernommen.Varian maschiert nach Unterstadt und führt eine Elitetruppe in die Ruinen.Er ist entsetzt was aus Lordaerons Hauptstadt geworden ist.Im Apothekarium richtet Er den Verräter Putress hin.Dann drängt Er in den Thronsaal wo Er Varimathras stürzen will,doch das haben bereits Thrall und Sylvana erledigt.Varian bricht aus seinem Zorn hervor und attackiert den Kriegshäuptling.Jaina Prachtmeer trennt die beiden und teleportiert Sie in ihre Hauptstädte zurück.Der Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz steht bevor.... Ulduar Brann Bronzebart ist Yogg-Sarons Häschern in Ulduar nur kanpp entkommen.Dieser ruft Varian Wrynn von der Allianz um Hilfe.Er berichtet dem König vor der Gefahr und will mit ihm weiteres Handeln besprechen.Jaina steht auf dem Balkon der violetten Zitadelle und sieht Garrosh und Thrall kommen.Jaina befürchtet ein Treffen von König und Kriegshäuptling und will Sie aufhalten.Doch Varian ist nicht begeistert zwei Orcs zu sehen.Garrosh beledigt die Allianz als Schweine und greift Varian an. Rhonin unterbricht den Kampf zwischen König und Orckrieger.Varian sagt das die Zusammenarbeit mit der Horde an der Pforte des Zorns mehr Leben gefordert hat als die Geißel.Dann teleportiert ihn ein Magier von Sturmwind nach Hause. Argentumturnier Lord Tirion Fordring veranstaltet das Argentumturnier um geeignete Champions für die Belagerung der Eiskronenzitadelle zu finden.Varian und Jaina besuchen das Turnier.Der Paladin lässt den König wissen das Er keine Feindseligkeit zwischen Horde und Allianz duldet.Varian kann es aber nicht lassen, und das ganz besonders wenn Garrosh Höllschrei auf der Tribüne steht,die Champions der Horde zu verspotten. Eiskronenzitadelle Varian Wrynn begleitet die Truppen innerhalb der Eiskronenzitadelle.Er stärkt Sie mit einem Kriegsschrei.Nachdem Helden der Allianz Todesbringer Saurfang getötet haben gestattet Er Varok Saurfang die Leiche seines Sohnes zu bergen damit Er ihn bestatten kann.Jaina ist von diesem Verhalten so gerührt das Sie anfängt zu weinen. Das Blut unserer Väter Sturmgrimm Als Malfurion Sturmgrimm gegen den Albtraumlord kämpft ist Es Varian der Sturmwind vor den Traumgestalten beschützt.Malfurion sieht den Wolfsgeist der Varian beisteht.Später,trotz seines Grolls gegen die Horde verbündet Er sich mit Baine Bluthufs Hordetruppen und führt diese in den Smaragdgrünen Albtraum wo Sie sich der Armee des Albtraumlords stellen damit Malfurion Xavius besiegen kann.Er ist später ein Gast bei Hochzeit von Mlafurion und Tyrande. Weltenbeben Die Allianz hat den Lichkönig besiegt.Allerdings sind 50.000 Leben für diesen Erfolg geopfert worden.Varian besucht zusammen mit Anduin und Jaina Prachtmeer die Trauerfeier in der Kathedrale des ewigen Lichts.Die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn hat sich verschlechtert,der sensibele Junge leidet unter der impulsiven Art seines Vaters.Noch immer setzt sich Lo'gosh in Ihm durch.Just in diesem Moment haben Truppen der Horde Nachtelfen im Eschental in grausamster Art und Weise umgebracht.Um vor seinem Sohn nicht ein weiteres Mal auszurasten verlässt Er mit eingen Botschaftern der Nachtelfen die Trauerfeier. Jaina Prachtmeer rät Anduin und Varian Wrynn das der Prinz eine Auszeit in Eisenschmiede nehmen soll.Bei seiner Verabschiedung sagt Varian zu seinem Sohn das sein einsamer alter Vater in Sturmwind auf ihn warten wird.Varian hört auf Jainas Rat und wird einfühlsamer,statt Truppen ins Eschental zu schicken bittet Er den Zirkel des Cenarius das Er mit der Horde vermitteln möchte. In Eisenschmiede haben sich die Ereignisse überschlagen:Magni Bronzebart hat sich in Stein verwandelt und Moira Bronzebart ist mit den Dunkeleisenzwergen heimgekehrt und ihren Erbanspruch auf den Thron unter dem Berg getätigt.Doch das Volk von Eisenschmiede wird unterdrückt und Anduin wird als Geisel gehalten.Mit einem SI:7 Trupp dringt Varian in Eisenschmiede ein.Er will Moira töten,doch Anduin hält ihn davon ab.Sie ist immerhin rechtmäßige Herrscherin über die Zwerge,doch allein kann Sie keine drei verschiedenen Zwergenclans beherrschen.Im Rat der drei Hämmer soll Sie gemeinsam mit Falstrad Wildhammer und Muradin Bronzebart über die Zwerge herrschen. Wolfsherz Varian Wrynn besucht die Konferenz von Darnassus um über die Wiederaufnahme der Worgen von Gilneas in der Allianz abzustimmen.Als Genn Graumähne mit seinen Siegen über die Horde prahlt verspottet ihn Varian,Er sieht Graumähne und seine Leute als Feiglinge.Trotz dieser Beleidigungen bewahrt Genn Graumähne die Ruhe und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen das Gilneas und sein König sich verändert haben und nun bereit sind der Allianz voll und ganz treu zur Seite zu stehen.Varian hat aber Gilneas' Abkapselung im dritten Krieg nicht vergessen und das Es die Nachbarstaaten im Stich gelassen hat.In seiner Verbitterung spricht Er sich gegen eine Partnerschaft mit einer solchen Nation aus. Später gehen Varian und Anduin mit der Delegation von Sturmwind zum eigentlichen Treffen.Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Whsiperwind bemerken das Varian ungewöhnlich ruhig ist und erst überrascht wirkt als Genn und die Vertreter von Gilneas ihre Worgenform annehmen.Genn verkündet das diese Form der Allianz mit ihrer Stärke und Geschwindigkeit dienlich sein kann und das Sie gemeinsam den Cataclysmus überstehen werden.Varian sieht dieses Argument als ein Veto: diese Bestien sollen nie in der Allianz dienen.Dann verlässt Varian die Versammlung und hat damit gegen Gilneas in der Allianz gestimmt. Malfurion versucht Varian zu überzeugen noch einmal von seiner Entscheidung abzusehen.Doch er stößt auf taube Ohren.Zynisch erklärt Er dem Druiden das dieser Gipfel ein Fehler sei. Durch den Einmarsch der Horde in Eschental und die fast volständige vernichtung der Silberschwingen wird die Konferenz abgebrochen und die Nachtelfen und ihre verbündeten reisen umgehend ins Eschental mit einer Hand voll Menschen aus Theramore und Zwerge aus Eisenschmiede die Tyrande unterstüzen wollen sticht die Streitmacht Darnasaus´ in See um das Eschental zurückzuerobern .Varian gibt Genn und seinen Volk noch eine Chance um sich zu beweisen und Varian trinkt das heilige Wasser welches den Worgen ihren Verstand wiedergegeben hat. Durch dieses Ritual kämpft er mit sich selbst und er siegt. Varian wird von Goldrins präsens erfüllt und alle anwesenden Worgen verneigen sich vor ihm und seiner neugewonnernen Wildheit die ihn Goldrin verliehen hat. Nach dem Ritual und einem Gespräch mit Genn willigt Varian ein das die Worgen sich in der Schlacht um das Eschental beweisen dürfen und so, angefürt von Varian, treffen die Worgen gerade noch rechtzeitig ein um das Blatt in der Entscheidungschlacht zu wenden .Varian erkennt die Stärke von Genn und seinen Volk erst in diesem Moment und durch die Rettung Tyrandes und ihrer verbliebernen Soldaten durch die Worgen willigt Varian dann doch noch ein, den Worgen eine Zukunft in der Allianz zu geben und bietet Gennn einen Platz in Sturmwind an (wo man ihn in spiel auch sieht). Cataclysm Nach der Rückkehr der Truppen aus Nordend entsendet Varian Truppen nach Westfall,Düsterwald und dem Rotkammgebirge.Die Truppen können den einen oder anderen Erfolg eringen,denoch entsendet der König Abenteurer in diese Regionen.Wütend muss er erfahren das die Defias zurück sind und Vanessa van Cleef die Späherspitze hat niederbrennen lassen. Varian schickt seine Kriegsflotte ins Schattenhochland damit diese vor Ort den Schattenhammerkult bekämpt.Damit Er Kampf- und Kommandoerfahrungen erlangt schickt Varian seinen Sohn Anduin zum Hafen von Sturmwind damit Er herausfindet warum die Flotte nicht segelt.Gemeinsam mit einem Abenteurer findet der Prinz heraus das ein Mord auf seinen Vater geplant ist.Er tötet die Verräter und die Flotte kann endlich auslaufen. Schließlich schickt Varian Abenteurer mit der Flotte mit damit diese Fargo Flintlockes Operationen unterstützen. Wogen des Krieges Nachdem Jaina Prachtmeer von den Angriffsplänen der Horde auf Theramore erfahren hat bittet Sie den König um Hilfe.Varian erkennt die Gefahr das mit Theramore ganz Kalimdor fallen könnte und schickt eine Flotte,Teile der siebten Legion und seine besten Generäle nach Theramore. Die Schlacht um die Stadt endet aber in der totalen Niederlage der Allianz,denn Varian hat genau das getan worauf Garrosh Höllschrei gehofft hatte,diesem ist mit dem Einsatz der Manabome ein schwerer Schlag gegen die Allianzkommandostruktur in Kalimdor gelungen.Varian ordent in Sturmwind einen Tag der Trauer an um die Gefallenen zu ehren,er ist aber erfreut das Jaina Prachtmeer überlebt hat.Jaina hat ihre Meinung über die Horde grundlegend geändert,und die arkane Strahlung hat ihre Agressionen noch gesteigert.Sie fordert vom König nun einen gewaltigen Seeangriff um Orgrimmar auszulöschen,denn die Hordenführung würde dort ihren Sieg feiern. Varian versucht Sie zu beruhigen und teilt ihr mit,selbst wenn er wollte,könnte er Orgrimmar nicht erreichen,denn die Horde hat eine Seeblockade verhängt,so lange Er keinen Kontakt mit den Nachtelfen hat muss er überlegt vorgehen.Er will einen Schlag gut durchdenen,und sein erstes Ziel ist der Aufbau einer neuen Flotte und die Rückeroberung von Festung Nordwacht.Jaina bietet den rücksichtslosen Einsatz der fokussierenden Iris gegen Orgrimmar an,doch Anduin und Varian wollen solch einen Angriff nicht verantworten,selbst wenn es den Krieg beenden würde. Mists of Pandaria Operation Schildwall Belagerung von Orgrimmar Varian Wrynn begleitet die Belagerungstruppen der Allianz nach Orgrimmar.Nach Garroshs Niederlage hindert Er Thrall daran den geschlagenen Kriegshäuptling hinzurichten,indem Er mit Shalamanye den Schicksalshammer davon abhält Garroshs Kopf zuzermalmen,denn auch die Allianz hat ein Recht Garrosh zu richten.Wütend sieht Thrall ihn an uns sagt das Er ihn Garrosh nicht überlassen wird.Dann gehen Taran Zhu und Wissenshüter Cho dazwischen,der Shado-Pan merkt an das keiner so sehr unter dem Tyrannen wie die Pandaren gelitten hätte und das ihm in Pandaria der Prozess gemacht werden soll.Thrall und Varian willigen ein. Dann zieht sich Varian zu Anduin,den Allianztruppen und Jaina Prachtmeer zurück.Jaina sinnt noch immer nach Rache an der Horde und will den König überzeugen das die versammelten Anführer der Horde bereits wieder gegen die Allianz Pläne am schmieden sind.Varian ruft seine Soldaten zu sich und geht zu den Herrschern der Horde.Anduin fragt seinen Vater was er tut,dieser merkt nur an: was ein König tun müsse.Er greift aber nicht an,er verlangt den Kriegshäuptling zu sprechen.Doch nicht Thrall,sondern Vol'jin hat diesen Posten angenommen. Varian lässt den Dunkelspeertroll wissen das der Krieg für ihn vorbei sei und die Horde verschone da Vol'jin und seine Anhänger gegen Garrosh rebelliert hätten.Doch sollte die Horde wieder von ihrem Weg abkommen und ihre Ehre verlieren würde Er sie vernichten. Varian erklärt Abenteurern das Er locker Azshara erobern und Donnerfels nach langer Belagerung in Besitz nehmen könnte,das aber viele Leben und Gold kosten würde und die Allianz damit mehr verlieren als gewinnen würde.Er plant den Bau eines neuen Stützpunktes nahe Theramores und einer Offensive in Gilneas die Sylvanas Windläufer und ihre Verlassenen in Schach halten soll. Warlords of Draenor Da Varian Wrynn sich noch gut an die Kriegsherren Draenors erinnert und weiß, wie sein Vater damals gegen sie versagt hat, ist auch er ratlos. Daher bittet er Verteidiger Maarad ihm alles über diese Männer zu erzählen. Denn der Paladin kämpfte schon seit der ersten Stunde gegen die alte Horde. Als Berater soll er ihm im Kampf beistehen. Erst Maraads persönliche Geschichte um die Schlacht von Shattrath und die Massaker überzeugen den König die Kriegserklärung der Allianz zu unterschreiben. Maraad und die Allianz sollen die seltene Gelegenheit haben die Schrecken der Vergangenheit ungeschehen zu machen. Legion Als die Legion sich erneut gegen Azeroth wendet zieht Varian Wrynn mit den Kriegern der Allianz, neben seinen Verbündeten König Graumähne und Tirion Fordring in die Schlacht gegen die Invasion an der verheerten Küste. Die Allianz kämpft sich durch die Heerscharen der Dämonen, den Rücken gedeckt durch die Horde unter Befehl von Thrall, Voljiin, Sylvanas Windläufer und Baine Bluthuf. Als die Anführer der Allianz und ihre Truppe Gul`Dan erreichen und stellen, soll die Horde ihnen den Rücken freihalten und einen schmalen Gebirgskamm halten, doch Gul'Dan beschwört mehrere Reihen bewaffneter Dämonenkrieger. Auch auf dem Gebirgskamm erscheinen mehr und mehr Dämonen, so dass die Horde gezwungen ist sich immer mehr zurück zu ziehen. Nach einer lebensgefährlichen Verletzung des Kriegshäuptlings Voljiin übernimmt Sylvanas das Kommando über die Truppen und bläst zum Rückzug bevor die Streitmacht der Horde vollendst zerschmettert wird. Nach dem Abzug der Horde kann die Allianz sich nicht mehr ausreichend verteidigen, weshalb auch Varian den Rückzug anordnet. Mit letzter Kraft schleppen sich die wenigen verbliebenen Kämpfer der Allianz zum Luftschiff. Gul'Dan jedoch beschwört ein riesiges Teufelskonstrukt um sie an der Flucht zu hindern, welcher nach dem Luftschiff greift. Varian begreift, dass er seine Verbündeten und Freunde nur durch ein Opfer retten kann. Er reicht Genn Graumähne eine Pergamentrolle und bittet ihn, diese an seinen Sohn Anduin zu übergeben. Dann lässt Varian sich vom Luftschiff fallen und rammt dem Widersacher das Schwert in den Kopf, wobei er ihn durch die Wucht des Sturzes von oben bis unten aufschlitzte und selber relativ sanft am Boden landete. Unten angekommen wurde er sofort von Gul'Dan und einigen Dämonen umzingelt. Er spaltet sein Schwert in die Zwillingsklingen und ringt mehrere Gegner nieder, bevor er selbst von zwei Klingen durchlöchert wird. In seinen letzten Momenten versucht Gul'Dan Varian ein letztes Mal zu demütigen, in dem er ihm vorwirft der König zu sein, der alles verlor für nichts. Ein letztes Mal zeigt Varian seine undurchdringliche Willensstärke und seinen Stolz. Er richtet sein Haupt und erwidert "Für die Allianz", woraufhin Gul'Dan ihn mit Teufelsmagie die Lebensessenz entzieht und Varian vernichtet.